Icecream
by CryssieM
Summary: Gwen offers Jack some ice-cream, and he has some ideas... J/G NC-17


Hot summer

Title: Ice-cream

Rating: NC-17

"Hey, Jack, want some ice-cream?" Gwen entered his office with a box in her hands.

"Mmmm," he looked up with a smile from his papers. "What flavour?"

"Chocolate," she replied, walking to his desk.

"Did you know that chocolate was thought to have aphrodisiac qualities by the Aztecs?" he raised a brow, smirking.

She laughed.

"Shut up," she gave him a spoonful of ice-cream, messing his face a bit. She was about to wipe it off when he stopped her hand and ordered firmly. "No, lick it off."

Eyes wide, she stared at him.

"Do what I told you," he repeated firmly, but there was a tiny smirk in his eyes.

She leaned closer slowly, and he could feel her breath on his face. His eyes were on her, watching her, and he was smiling inside at her cautious movements.

The tip of her tongue barely touched his face, wiping the ice-cream off quickly. She pulled back hastily, blushing, her eyes avoiding the contact with his.

"You can do it better than that," he said firmly, just as if he was talking about firing a gun at the cardboard Weevils. "Go again."

Registering his order, she looked up at him in a slow-motion, her big brown eyes mirroring confusion. _What the hell was he doing? What game was he playing with her?_

Her eyes searched his expression for an answer, but pulling the perfect poker-face, she couldn't read him. His icy-blue pools stared at her firmly and expectantly.

She gulped, and, tentatively and puzzled, she moved closer once more, feeling his stare on her every single moment. Their faces only an inch apart, Gwen took a deep breath and her tongue made contact with his skin, slowly and shyly. It still tasted like chocolate, yet this time she could catch a sample of the taste of his flesh. Knowing she wouldn't get away without accomplishing his order, conceding, her moves became bolder. Closing her eyes, her tongue passed over the messy spot, removing the remains of the ice-cream.

He flinched slightly of the sensational contact, a shiver running down on his spine. Evoking such reactions in him while caressing his face with her tongue, what could she do to him on another parts of his body, he wondered.

"Clean," she said hoarsely, pulling back after some moments.

The blue of his eyes turned into a darker shade as he was staring into her hazel pools.

Unbuttoning his light blue shirt and pulling the white T-shirt over his head, he discarded the unneeded layers, then sticking two fingers into the ice-cream box, scooped some of the icy sweet and smeared it on his shoulder in a swift move. He shivered a little as the cold cream made contact with his now hot flesh, but he didn't bother as his look was fixed on Gwen.

"No, it's not," he noted meaningfully, a little smirk playing in the corner of his mouth.

Gwen thought she would faint right there. Jack standing half-naked in front of her, wanting her playing an erotic game with ice-cream, to run her tongue along his body - that was a torture. _A sweet torture actually._

"Jack..." she started to excuse herself, telling him why they shouldn't do this, but stepping closer, he grabbed her shaky hand and placed it onto his chest.

She could feel his fast heartbeat and the hotness of his skin under her palm, which made her heart beat faster too.

"Shh...," he gave her the trademark, dazzling smile of Captain Jack Harkness, before kissing her fiercely. She still tasted like chocolate, he smirked.

The ferocious kiss sent a tremble through her body, raising the temperature of blood in her veins. She was lost, she concluded as she returned his hungry kisses. Now she knew why no one, not even aliens could resist Captain Jack Harkness. _He was the Casanova of time and space._

The ice-cream melting on him ran down on his chest, drawing a brown line from the shoulder to the waistband of his pants. Breaking away from the kiss, breathlessly, Gwen glued her mouth onto his shoulder, sucking the melting chocolate-cream and licking his skin clean.

Closing his eyes, Jack threw his head back in pleasure, relishing the feel of her tongue on his hot flesh and moaning loudly as her teeth dug into his skin occasionally.

Pushing him down onto his desk and climbing onto him, she worked her way down on his chest, following the trail of the melt ice-cream, licking and sucking his skin. She felt him arching under her as her tongue swirled around his nipple, and she sucked on the sensitive spot.

She turned him on more than he could ever have imagined. His pants became painfully tight, and his whole body was burning in fire and desire. Even the whole box of ice-cream wouldn't have been enough to chill him.

Gwen's mouth traced the melted ice-cream to his waist, her tongue tickling his stomach and lower abdomen. Blocked by the waistband of his pants, she didn't hesitate, but undid the buttons and slid the pants along with his underwear down his legs.

Jack let out a gasp as his throbbing manhood broke free, hard and begging for attention. He was amazed at how Gwen took control of things – just like she always did in Torchwood.

She scooped some ice-cream from the box, and with a mischievious glint in her eyes, smeared his cock with the chocolate cream.

Jack winced at the feel of the ice-cold cream on his hot, aching member, and let out a loud groan, which earned a smug, evilish smile on Gwen's face.

"Girls wanna have fun too," she grinned, before licking some chocolate off of his shaft.

_Oh. My. God._ Jack gasped, his eyes rolling back under his shut lids. He used to do loads of these kind of pervy games with his exes, mostly Captain John Hart, but he had never carried this game so far. And now here he was with the person he respected the most – on his desk, her claiming his cock ice-cream, pleasuring him like no one before.

Gwen Cooper was a special member of his team, _in every way and some_, he noted.

Her mouth and tongue did magic to him, and he couldn't last long, but coming in a heavy wave of orgasm, grabbing the edge of his desk and screaming her name.

Still straddling him, Gwen grinned like a Chesire cat, wiping her mouth.

Lying naked on his desk, Jack was desperately gasping for air, his chest heaving heavily.

Gwen lept down of him, her face flushed, hair ruffled and cheek messed with ice-cream. _God, Rhys,_ she frowned when she realized what she had done in the past half hour. _Well, no sex was involved on my behalf, _she noted, _so it wasn't cheating. Just having some fun. Fulfilling my boss's order to be precise,_ she concluded.

She headed toward the door, when Jack's voice stopped her.

"You forgot the ice-cream," he said, buttoning his pants.

"You can have it," she replied without turning back.

"For another round sometime?" he walked to her with a smirk, pulling his T-shirt over his head. "We could change roles," his drawl caressed her ear.

"Sorry, Jack," she shook her head, "No matter how tempeted I am, I can't do that."

"Because of Rhys?" he caressed her neck, which made her shiver in forbidden pleasure.

"I'm engaged," she uttered remorsefully, "and I don't want to cheat on him anymore."

"You know what?" he made her face him, "Having felt you there with me, I say you cheat on _me_ every time you're with him."

They were standing there in silence for a moment, before Gwen turned and walked out of his office.

Jack was staring after her for a long moment, pushing his hand through his hair. "And I'm a bloody fool to let you do that," he sighed helplessly and turned to tidy up his desk.


End file.
